thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS
Thomas Kong Racing for Nintendo DS is the twelfth installment, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Diddy Kong (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Banjo (Both clever and smart) *Toots (from Porky Pig's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Conker (Conker's voice suits Toots) *Duncan as Krunch (Both vain) *Oliver as Tiptup (Both Western) *Percy as Timber (Timber's voice suits Percy) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Drumstick (Both smart) *Toby as Bumper (Bumber's voice suits Toby) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pipsy (Both beautiful) *Jiminy Cricket (from Disney's Pinocchio/Fun and Fancy Free) as T.T. (T.T.'s voice suits Jiminy Cricket) *Cerebrus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Wizpig (Both big, strong, and scary) *Genie (from Disney's Aladdin/House of Mouse) as Taj (Both blue and genies) *Diesel 10 as Tricky the Triceratops (Both big) *Spencer as Bluey the Warlus (Spencer is a real villain in Hero Of The Rails) *Smudger as Blubber the Octopus (Both evil) *Diesel as Smokey the Dragon (Both devious) *Emily as Dixie Kong (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Diddy Kong) *Molly as Tiny Kong (Both sister figures to Emily and Dixie Kong) Gallery: Thomas as a mountain climbing yodeling man..png|Thomas as Diddy Kong Edward as Luigi..png|Edward as Banjo Toots as The Insane Patient .png|Toots as Conker Duncan as The Magician..png|Duncan as Krunch Oliver as TipTup..png|Oliver as TipTup Percy as Dumbo..png|Percy as Timber Casey Jr as Ben Ali Gator..png|Casey Jr as Drumstick Toby as Police..png|Toby as Bumper Tillie as Hycianth..png|Tillie as Pipsy jiminy_cricket_ily.png|Jiminy Cricket as T.T. Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren..png|Cerberus as Wizpig Geniecaseyjones.jpg|Genie as Taj Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark..png|Diesel 10 as Tricky the Triceratops Spencer.png|Spencer as Bluey the Warlus Smudger as Andre..png|Smudger as Blubber the Octopus Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard..png|Diesel as Smokey the Dragon Emily as Hugolina in her blue bikini with white spots..png|Emily as Dixie Kong Molly as Uglette..png|Molly as Dixie Kong Storyline: *Percy the small engine's parents go on vacation and leave their son in charge of the island they live on, leaving him and his friends to race for fun. Their enjoyment is derailed when an evil intergalatic nightmare tran named Cerberus arrives at peaceful Percy's Island and attempts to take over after he conquered his own planet's racetracks. He turns the four island's guardians: Diesel 10 the Claw Diesel, Smudger the Rude Engine, Spencer the Silver Engine and Diesel the Devious Diesel into his henchmen. The only solution available to the island's inhabitants is to defeat Wizpig in an elaborate series of races that involves cars, hovercrafts, and aeroplanes. Poor Casey Jr the circus engine, the best racer on the island, tries to beat this challenge, but fails, and is transformed into an American Standard 4-4-0, or American Type Steam Locomotive, by Cerberus's black magic. *Percy recruits a team of ten racers: Thomas, the first recruit; Toots the Old Engine and Edward the Blue Engine, recruited by Thomas; Duncan the stubborn engine, Thomas's enemy who follows after him; and Oliver the Great Western Engine, Jiminy Cricket, Tillie the little engine that could, Toby the Tram Engine, his wife, Emily the Emerald Engine, and his sister, Molly the Holden Engine, inhabitants of Percy's island. They eventually complete all of Cerberus's challenges and confront Cerberus himself to a race and defeat him. Shortly afterwards, Casey is turned back into a circus engine, before Cerberus leaves for his home planet, Future Fun Land. Fearing that Cerberus would again attempt to invade Percy's Island, the islanders travel to Future Fun Land for a second challenge. When Cerberus loses the second race, the rocket he rides on malfunctions and blasts him to the moon, and peace returns to Percy's Island for good. However, that peace may be short lived, as it is shown in a small scene that shows Cerberus's spaceship flying through the sky. Cerberus is then heard laughing, indicating that he may return one day. All of his henchmen are free from his control and with the two Triceratops kids on Percy's side, they all have fun together with Thomas and all his friends. 15 Parts: *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 1 *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 2 *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 3 *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 4 *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 5 *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 6 *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 7 *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 8 *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 9 *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 10 *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 11 *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 12 *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 13 *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 14 *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 15 * Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 16 * Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 17 * Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 18 * Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 19 * Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 20 Category:UbiSoftFan94